To Serve In Silence
by TheGreatJabberyJamie
Summary: What happens when you catch a thief but realise you can't fight back? they take advantage, that's what. But is it necessarily such a bad thing? especially with what the thief can do with her fingers... A one shot based heavily on characters from "Those Snake Folk" although that is not needed to enjoy it. Also "SpiritOfJazz's" character. Heavy smut dub-con, f!OC/f!OC, femslash.


**Hey readers, to those of you picking up this story randomly from the website this will be one of many sex related short stories about one of my main characters in my large story. I wouldn't say you need to read my big story to understand as they will be pretty different, but I'd suggest reading it anyway. So I hope everyone new and old enjoys it, Kayci sex is always good.**

**Kayci POV**

No one liked days like this, that much was clear. Even Kayci who tried to remain bubbly at all times couldn't help but frown in mild annoyance as their scouting group's mage failed yet again to communicate back to Akavir.

She couldn't blame him though, it wasn't his fault the horrific downpour of rain was blocking the telepathy, but regardless, she and the others got increasingly testy every minute. The mage was their only source of communication back home, and not only did they need it to give a weekly report back to the higher-ups, but also for personal messages. Many had family they wanted to keep in touch with during their long trip, and after not seeing them for so many years it was upsetting not to be able to talk to them after a week's wait.

Resh was usually a patient man when it came to issues like this, but it had been almost a few hours now and the only thing keeping him from hissing in anger was the worry that it would distract the mage again and they'd have to start from the beginning again. And although he was often vocal when pushed over the edge he had to restrain himself.

Out of everyone though Kayci was definitely the least pissed off of the group, all she needed to do was relay information about the mission, but the waiting was seriously getting on her nerves. She was also planning on privately messaging Resh's sister after he did but obviously that was going to wait, plus she wasn't that fussed about her fling with her anymore.

Because of this she was the only one not paying full attention to the man in front of them desperately trying to cast his magic. And even through the entire tense atmosphere she could sense something was 'off'.

A better word would have been "smelled", her superior senses and the fact she wasn't concentrating on the mage allowed her to be the only one who knew about whoever it was a few dozen metres away.

Slinking away without anyone knowing Kayci darted up hills to whoever it was, hoping she could intercept them before they entered the camp. The others would soon realise her absence, but that wouldn't really be a problem, Resh would probably state the report if she missed the communication, so she didn't really need to be there.

Kayci decided it would be safer if she stayed in her Imperial form for this, for all she knew it could just be someone getting lost, and she didn't want to go all out in her Tsaesci form in case it was. That would be terrible, she couldn't just kill an innocent, but it was also best if she didn't reveal her species, so human form it was.

Whoever it was running around clearly knew what they were doing, they had remained all but imperceptible were it not for some of Kayci's more superior abilities, and obviously had experience since instead of just charging the place the intruder was scouting the area expertly.

Despite all this Kayci still had the advantage of being able to see in the stormy weather, and also use her hearing and smell to track down the infiltrator fairly quickly. Messing with a Tsaesci was far harder than one would think.

Getting a sighting of the person Kayci sprinted as fast as she could, flat out tackling them to the ground. In the quick tussle she got a proper look at the stranger. She had to take a few moments to decide if it was male or female, her short hair and androgynous features confusing even though Kayci could smell she was a woman. Despite this the Breton was pretty damn sexy in her opinion... and in the thieves guild. Kayci never understood why an illegal organisation would have a outfit they could easily be pointed out with, but then again there were a lot of things she didn't understand, so she dismissed it as something she didn't need to know.

She wasn't given much time to think about it before she jumped away from the woman's dagger swipe, Kayci was no stranger to fighting unarmed however, in fact it was her favourite form of combat, so she easily dodged the attack and swiftly sent a kick backwards, striking the other woman's wrist.

The thief was seemingly a well versed fighter too, for she managed to keep hold of the dagger and drove forwards with her other weaponed hand, Kayci quickly caught the moving limb and threw her to the muddy floor with little difficulty. Hundreds of years of experience made the fight effortless.

Unfortunately when the woman collided with the floor she let out a grunt, so far the fight had been completely silent, but Kayci panicked at the loud noise, hissing out in a hushed tone, "Be quiet dammit!"

The thief smirked as she realised she had an advantage now, and quickly jolted to her feet, daggers brandished again, and spoke in her normal voice, albeit slightly breathless due to the wind being slightly knocked out of her, "Why don't you calm down before attacking me again?"

Kayci's face grew even more frantic as she desperately tried to signal to the woman to hush, "Please can you stay silent?!" She whispered, not wanting to distract the mage with any loud sounds as that would aggravate everyone again, "If you make a sound the others will get upset!"

The Breton was slightly confused at this as she wasn't particularly loud herself, and they must've been a good 30 metres from the camp itself. Regardless she still planned on using this as a method of getting out of this. "I guess that puts me in control then, huh?"

The Imperial looking woman bristled, "Listen here you disgusting thief, I don't care what grandiose delusions of dominance you think you have but I'll give you a chance to leave in peace without me killing your miserable honourless kind."

The robber grinned even more, a thought jumping to her mind as she stepped closer holding her blades out, "No, how about you listen? if you don't want me making any sound then I am the one in charge, and you've got to play the game of 'do what Issy says'."

Glaring at her Kayci nodded, knowing that she had to put her pride to the side for the moment, she didn't really care if she got robbed considering the circumstances. Kayci was nothing if not thoughtful for her friends, and despite how much she despised the piece of 'less than filth' ahead of her she knew how upset they'd all be if they had to wait another several hours to talk to their families again, it would be devastating for them and she couldn't bear to see them that way let alone be the cause of it.

"Fine," she muttered silently, head hung in shame that she was complying, "I don't have anything of value on me now but I can go and grab some jewellery from the camp if you please just stay quiet. I mean it, you honestly don't know important that is to me and several others. Let's just say you wouldn't want a horde of upset 'us' chasing after you for ruining their time with loved ones."

The thief found the woman's language confusing but knew that it probably would be better for her to make no noise for the threat of danger the Imperial seemed to be hiding.

Just as Kayci made to trudge off in defeat Issy stopped her and grabbed the woman's arm, "I have a better idea," She leered as she gave Kayci's behind a once over, "A way where I don't make you give me all your belongings."

The Tsaesci bolted around sharply, catching the thief by surprise, "Please," she begged, before gesturing around her at the situation of her being forced to hand over her valuables to a common thug. "Anything to spare me the indignity of this."

Isobel smiled smugly as she started to undo some of the straps in her thieves guild armour as quietly as she could, much to Kayci's surprise, "In that case then I guess you should start to get to work then, unless of course you'd prefer giving me yours and all your friends things?"

"But… you're a thief!" Kayci whispered in shock when she realised what the Breton was implying, "I hate your immoral disgusting brood!"

"Well that's too bad then isn't it?" Issy growled possessively taking a step so close that they were almost touching, then bringing her knives up close to the other woman's throat, "I guess of course the other option would be to have your throat slit…"

"It's not really much of a choice is it?" The Tsaesci murmured in slight fear, although she couldn't help but feel slightly turned on by the situation, regardless of how abhorrent the woman doing this to her was.

"Aaah, you're catching on," She laughed quietly, patting the other woman's neck lightly with the flat of the blade, "Now get the rest of my clothes off will you? It'd be a shame if I fumbled doing it myself and cried out loudly in frustration…"

Hearing the implication in her words Kayci immediately rushed, against all moral judgement and self respect, to pull the rest of the straps of Issy's armour, cursing in her head when the armoured chest plate fell to the floor. Fortunately she caught it before it made a clattering sound, but not at the cost of even more of her dignity, in the process she had collapsed into the ground at the thief's feet, making the other woman have to hold back a laugh at the now mud covered Kayci's expense.

"Sorry, you fucking degenerate," Kayci growled looking up at the Breton who seemed to have full control of her, "I should kill you fo-"

"That's 'sorry mistress' to you now. I am your better, and you will address me as such," Isobel snapped sternly, although her blue eyes seemed to smirk, causing Kayci to flinch at the noise she made hoping it wouldn't be heard by the others.

Kayci sighed and whispered weakly, ashamed of herself for stooping so low, "Sorry… mistress."

"That's better," She smiled, looking down in superiority and grabbing a hold of Kayci's head, the Tsaesci attempted to struggle but stopped when Isobel jerked at her hair harshly, "From now on you do what I say when I say, slut. When I say 'run' you say 'how far?', and more importantly when I say 'lick', you say 'how much?'"

There was a mild attempt at protest before Kayci relented and fell silent, disgusted at herself for finding this ridiculously sexy, "Now…" Issy gestured to the kneeling woman for a response.

"Kayci," she hissed in anger.

"Now Kayci, let's put that to practice. Won't that be fun?" She smarmy explained to the woman, each word both grated against Kayci's dignity, and disgustingly caused a heat to pool in her wetness. "What do you do when I say 'lick,' Kayci? You don't even need to tell me… just show me."

Swallowing the last of her pride Kayci untied and pulled down the thief's leggings and stared for a few seconds. Was it really so bad? This is definitely something she would be doing were she given the choice, so why not now? Plus this was definitely turning her on.

Still, the indignity of the situation left a mark on her, and she sighed before doing the same thing she had been doing for centuries and driving her tongue into her 'mistresses' sex, making the dominant woman gasp out in pleasure. Kayci took some solace in the knowledge her captor had decided to remain silent so as not to break her one condition.

Having had plenty of practice in this act before Kayci lashed her tongue into the woman with expert precision, brushing the woman's clit with each tongue movement, and causing a shiver of pleasure each time she lapped at her aggressor's folds. Revelling in the sounds and tastes she extracted Kayci went to move a finger upwards to speed up the humiliating process.

Her hand was smacked away by Issy the moment it got close, and Kayci realised this was just another of her little games. Still she had nothing to do but double her efforts with her mouth and lick her tormentor with even more passion, drawing waves of pleasure from the woman every time she plucked at the woman's nerve bundles with her tongue, it was so much so Issy had to brace against a nearby tree in order to keep standing, and bite her tongue until it bled to stay silent.

Just as Kayci felt the woman was getting close to relief she was shoved away, trails of the thief's juices running from her mouth as she left it hanging open in shock. "Why have you made me stop… mistress."

"Because my dearest Kayci, I have been selfish," Issy smirked in lust as she watched the woman who was clearly just as turned on as she was, "On your front, slut. Try to stay silent for this too, as that is _obviously_ the only reason you're letting me do this."

Kayci's temper flared up at the jab, but she calmed down after realising how true the Breton's words were. She did want this, that was clear enough from how wet she was under her clothing, let alone the look of pure lust that filled her eyes.

Remaining quiet, but still annoyed at the Isobel's superiority complex, Kayci complied. Ignoring all base instincts to fight back she lay face down in the filth on the ground, coated in mud and grime and feeling ridiculous and worthless.

Issy raised one of her daggers and started to lower it towards Kayci's leather armour, before being halted by a frantic Kayci, "Please don't cut this! I'll take it off, I just can't let my contingent see me like this... mistress!"

Grinning at her latest find Isobel started undoing the straps and laces that held together the leather, casting it aside and not allowing the woman to rise as she uncomfortable pulled some of the pieces from underneath her. "A military woman huh? Aren't I lucky? Not so tough are you when faced with a real fighter, hm? Now when you're down here you're my bitch, I decide your choices, and there will be no protests from you about what I do. Understand, soldier girl?"

Nodding quickly Kayci winced as her naked body was exposed to the cold air and soaked in mud and water. Nevertheless her pussy was still soaking wet of its own accord, and begging to be sated by the thief.

Issy pushed her head into the ground so she couldn't see what was coming, and ran her fingers along the submissive woman's leg, moving it further and further up, until it got close to the desperate need Kayci had.

Moaning in want Kayci tried to keep her voice down as Issy brushed her fingers against her sex, coating her digits in the lubricating fluids she had been leaking for the last half an hour. A few minutes passed as nothing happened, Issy hadn't even made a move and it was driving Kayci insane with desire. Just as she was tempted to turn around the Breton finally started with her fingers again.

Although instead of going to straight where she wanted Isobel used her moistened fingers to coat Kayci's puckered hole with lubrication, seeing where this was going Kayci squeezed her eyes shut to prepare, not enough had been used for easy access, so this was likely going to hurt before it felt good. It was a pain she was willing to partake though considering the pleasure it would bring. If she didn't want this she could just throw the Breton off… although those daggers did look sharp.

One finger pressed in first, gently at the start, sliding in as slowly as possible as if to try and reduce any discomfort, for which Kayci was thankful. Her thanks was short lived as without warning another finger pressed in and pumping harshly, making Kayci hiss in pain as her ass adjusted to the sensation of little lubrication.

After a few minutes though her tight ring of muscles adapted and Issy's fingers felt perfect, each thrust drawing out pleasured gasps as she used her other hand to rub Kayci's previously neglected clit.

Kayci felt the warm body of the Breton push into her back as the pumping and rubbing continues, taking pleasure in the groans she elicited from the Tsaesci, as she dug her fingers in even deeper, smiling as her partner moaned in delight at the new edge of pain.

The Tsaesci couldn't believe she was enjoying this, she admitted, she indeed had sex a lot but that didn't mean she should be taking pleasure from this. Thievery went against all honour her kind had, it victimised those who couldn't fight back and sickened her to her very core, yet despite all this the Breton's insistent and controlled fingers between her legs had negated all of that and caused her to stifle numerous cries just as if she were with a real lover.

Had this 'Issy' been someone she met in a bar she would have no qualms at all with the situation, but right now she knew there was something wrong with it, no matter how nice the woman's touch felt against her slick heat she couldn't help but feel a little ashamed at who it was doing this to her, and the scenario.

Still though, she hadn't been given much of a choice, it was either this or upsetting her friends, and Kayci was nothing if not loyal and willing to put others first. Plus it wasn't like she was upset about what the thief was doing to her, she was angry yes, and would rather snap her 'mistress's' neck than let her touch her in these places, but actual sexual attraction and pleasure wise she loved it, she was far from being forced.

Which was now becoming a whole new problem in itself, it wasn't uncommon for Kayci to feel this much pleasure and this sensitive in the middle of a bout of fucking, but every other time she never had to try really hard to stifle her cries of orgasm when the Bretons fingers got her more and more worked up as they probed her body.

It was starting to get to the point where she wasn't sure how much longer she could keep on doing this, suppressing her throes of pleasure wasn't a regular occurrence for her and she could feel her more serpentine form bubbling to the surface in an act of defiance against the cruel torture of silence.

Eventually succumbing to her base instincts Kayci couldn't help it, but she felt herself shifting around her partners fingers. Almost as soon as the Breton realised what was going she pulled her fingers out in horror, leaving Kayci's holes to ache in neglect as she no longer felt full.

Fortunately the terrified thief still had the courtesy to be as quiet as possible as she sprinted away trying to distance herself as much as possible from whatever monster she had just been fucking, pulling up her trousers as gracefully one ever could as she fled. Kayci wasn't having any of that and tailed her in pursuit, not wanting to leave the other woman unfinished after all she had brought her through.

The speed she could reach with her tail was substantial when compared to that of ordinary legs so it was only a few seconds before she managed to catch up, and using her superior strength she easily wrenched the Breton from the ground and help her a few inches above to keep her moving.

"Where are you going?" She whispered seductively, slowly removing the thief's pants for the second time. "You've gotten me off at least once so far. You can't just leave before I return the favour."

Issy's horrified face was about to argue with whatever monster this was as it flashed its teeth at her, but glancing at it golden skin and curvy body she was willing to keep her mouth shut. "Now I know you can shout any time you want, but bear in mind I could bite you right now and kill you very quickly with Tsaesci venom. So as I said, I think it is only fair that you too get off at least once before you try and escape."

The thief was about to protest but stopped when she opened her mouth as the fullness of Kayci's fingers pressing into her left her jaw hanging open. Not only had she a lot of experience with her mouth, but to Isobel it was obvious the monster knew what to do with her fingers too, as she didn't think she had ever been touched by someone so expertly. Her scales felt like velvet around her already dripping sex, and despite her wariness at the creature she had changed into, Issy was more than happy to ride her desire against the snakes knuckles.

Even quicker than before with the serpentine tongue, Issy was brought close to the brink, ready to tip over if there was any more stimulation, she gasped before she was about to release stopping the Tsaesci mid caress of her sensitive folds, "Can you use your… erm, tail to pleasure me in the... other hole?" She asked embarrassed, it wasn't something that flowed off the tongue, especially given the circumstances.

Kayci merely smirked and wrapped her muscled appendage around the slightly struggling woman, holding her tight as the tip of it brushed against her tightest entrance, ready to push through. When satisfied she had scared the woman enough with how strong her grip was getting, Kayci started to slip her tail past the barrier.

Issy let her partner know what she was doing was great when she let out a moan in pleasure, loud enough that Kayci feared people may have heard. Still though she carried on maintaining a synchronised pattern as she systematically both pumps her fingers and curled the tip of her slowly disappearing tail inside her.

After a few minutes Issy started to tire out with overexertion as she was relentlessly drilled into both holes by the Tsaesci, who was putting a lot of force into each movement, definitely not being gentle, more than likely to leave marks in the morning. Spots started to dart her vision as she could feel her mind shattering orgasm approaching, the Tsaesci had complete control over her body as she manipulated it into every angle she could for better penetration, leaving Issy close to tears in pleasure.

When Isobel had finally released she collapsed, losing all energy she had left as the Tsaesci continued using its tail and fingers to ride out the rest of her orgasm until she could no longer move. It seemed they both must have been tired because once that had been done they both landed together on the ground still desperately close to each other as the two drifted to sleep.

**Isobel POV**

Was the entire escapade consensual? Probably not, Isobel wasn't naive about that. The only reason the monster woman had even agreed was due to the leverage she had managed to find out and then the daggers at her throat. Had there been none of that Kayci would never have said yes and probably killed her for being a thief.

But was her newest fuck abhorrently against it and didn't want it to happen? Definitely not, it was clear that she enjoyed it just as much as Issy did, afterall she wouldn't have even suggested it if she knew the woman wasn't interested. And if she did say no and meant it Isobel wouldn't have carried on going and raped her. Kayci probably wouldn't have stood for it too if she was genuinely against what was happening, regardless of her teams wellbeing.

Regardless of whether or not her actions were morally sound she still needed to get out of here, the two had probably been asleep for about at least a couple of hours, and Issy was needed back in the city. The only problem was ever since Kayci had shifted to her true form she hadn't shifted back, and Isobel was trapped, wrapped in the folds of her long snaking tail, barely able to move with her pinned arms.

She wondered if Kayci had intentionally done that when they were asleep so she could keep her incapacitated until waking, or if it was just a protective thing her kind did to their lovers in their sleep. But either way, she had to break free or she would likely never get away. She doubted that her rule of silence still needed to be upheld, so if the Tsaesci woke up there was a strong chance the coils around her may tighten until her screaming demise.

The Breton tried to wriggle free but alas she couldn't, no doubt this was definitely going to be a story worth telling the rest of the guild as they all would laugh at the hilarity, scoff in disbelief or grimace in disgust as she went into the details of the situation. It seemed with each movement the snake woman would only murmur slightly and increase her grip, as if not wanting to let her go. Almost making Issy second guess her decision on whether or not running was the right idea.

After a few moments of awkward stillness Isobel thought of a plan, smirking she pressed two of her fingers against her sleeping bedmates warmth and eased her way in slowly as she rubbed, after a few seconds and when her fingers were all the way in Issy started to gently brush against the woman's sensitive regions, knowing all the best points after having explored thoroughly before.

It wasn't long before the thief got the expected result and the Tsaesci started to quiver slightly in pleasure, not enough to wake up but enough to loosen her hold upon the Breton. Allowing her to take a few deep breaths with the additional space she had and squirm out from between her bosom.

Once she was free Issy looked down at the sleeping woman, who now seemed to be finishing herself while resting without her help, and knew she'd always remember this day. Not just because she had just engaged in some very morally grey sex with a woman who may or may not have consented, but because she had ticked another species off her list of things to try out to discover what she was interested in, one that she was sure few people had had the opportunity to witness. And needless to say, Tsaesci were definitely one of her favourites.

Giving the Tsaesci one last nod and a wink, Issy darted off to her next destination, making a mental reminder to research all she could about golden snake women.

**20 Minutes Later Kayci POV**

Waking up Kayci realised last night's entertainment wasn't around with her, she guessed it was just as well really, had she seen her Kayci would have likely killed her for being a thief. But still, it felt bad to let such a good fuck run away before she could thank her.

It was only now the Tsaesci realised just how filthy she was, last night had left her completely caked in mud and scummy water, among other fluids, and very little of her beautiful scales could be seen if you looked at her front on, all that being pushed into the ground may have been very enjoyable but it didn't come without its drawbacks.

Finding a stream hadn't been particularly difficult and Kayci immediately went to wash herself off, not stopping until she was clean and no traces of last night were left. Once she had dried she pulled on her, thankfully not sliced up, armour and headed back to the camp.

The mage had apparently finished the communication seeing as everyone seemed to be going about their normal duties, albeit seeming slightly disgruntled for some reason. Resh was the first to see her arrive back at the camp and stormed towards her in anger.

"Where were you Kayci!?" Resh almost shouted in a small fit of rage, as if worried about where she was rather than actually upset at her.

"I was just sorting out this thief I found," Kayci replied nonchalantly, she didn't care about sleeping around, but didn't really want Resh to know it had been with someone as immoral as a thief.

"Well, you didn't do a very good job," Resh muttered in anger, slightly confusing Kayci who didn't really understand what he was talking about.

"What do you mean?" Kayci asked, as far as she knew she had… dealt with the only thief.

Resh was livid as he explained what happened. "The thief obviously still got here, they robbed us blind! I think you'll want to see what they did to your own tent."

Kayci gasped as she walked in, all that remained was her bag of personal and sentimental belongings. And in the place of where her previous savings was a small neatly written out letter reading, 'I said I wouldn't make you give me _all_ your belongings…'

Kayci couldn't actually read, but she had a pretty good guess at what it said. _'I'll make you regret that Issy!'_ she promised angrily in her head, and when Kayci made a promise, she always intended to keep it…

**Okay people, I hope you enjoyed that, as some of you may know 'Isobel' is the character of one of my favourite authors 'SpiritOfJazz' who I personally look up to for having really great stories. I really suggest her work, as her character is just like how I wrote, but better. If you want a quick link she is probably the first person to have reviewed this, so just click her name to find her stuff.**


End file.
